Sonic and Rainbow Dash:Loyalty or Disloyalty
by SonicRainbow9210
Summary: Can Rainbow Dash's secrets keep everyone safe? Or will they be harmed by them? What happens if RD is transformed and meets Sonic the Hedgehog?
1. Third Year

Me: You all may be wondering why I restarted the story. Well me and my friend (who does not have an account) are writing this story she had the first two chapters. Well she changed the whole story because she lost the copy of my story.

My Friend: Sorry about that!

Me: Anyways the other thing is I wasn't feeling well this last weekend. I went to the doctor on Monday and I ended up with H1N1 flu (also known as Swine Flu). I am out of school for this whole week. But I finally had time and am not that tired today to write the next chapters!

My Friend: We are going to be trying to publish six chapters by Sunday. No Promises!

Pinkie Pie: Now can I say it?

Me: Yes

Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega

**Equestria (Rainbow's POV)**

*Flies and looks at calendar*

"What! Today is the day of the third year!" I exclaimed.

*Sigh* "Well since I have nothing else to do," I pondered for a second, "I guess I could go to that picnic."

*Thinking: Why do I have a bad feeling?*

*Flies towards the picnic area*

**Picnic Area (Same POV)**

"Hey, I decided to come," I exclaimed.

"So you finally decided to come out of your house for once," Twilight said.

"Darling, when was the last time you ate you look miserable!" Rarity asked with worry.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "now that you mention it I am very hungry.

"Come and eat some of the apple pie I brought from the farm," Applejack said.

*All 7, Spike was there, enjoyed the picnic*

**A Few Hours Later (No POV)**

"I had a good time, how about you guys?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, we did" everyone except RD replied.

"What about you RD," Twilight asked.

"Yes but I have this really bad feeling" RD responded.

"It's probably nothing," Rarity said.

*Fluttershy starts fling next to RD*

"I could be about your Secret," Fluttershy whispered loud enough for RD to hear and quiet enough that no one else hears.

"Maybe," RD said.

*They continued walking*

*Suddenly there is a blinding rainbow light*

"Help Me!" RD screamed.

*the light cleared and RD was gone*

"W-what w-w-was t-that?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know," Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike replied

"This is the WORST POSSIBLE THING!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Come on lets hurry to my place and Spike take a letter" said Twilight.

Me: Don't forget to rate and review, if you have any ideas you can PM me.

Me: Until next time


	2. Prophecy

Me: this chapter is the same as the previous chapter two. The only difference is the ending

My Friend: Now for the disclaimer

Pinkie Pie: Can I?

Me: yes

Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega. Also some parts belong to VeronikaHolm.

**Middle of Nowhere (Rainbows POV)**

After the blinding light took me from my friends, I felt like I was floating in midair. After a moment of silence, I heard two almost familiar voices although they sounded different.

"Who are you?" I asked

Voice 1 said, "I am the Sun Spirit"

Voice 2 said, "I am the Lunar Spirit"

SS (short for Sun Spirit) said, "We have been waiting for you…"

LS (short for Lunar Spirit) said, "For three years"

"You mean since the day my five friends found their super forms?" RD asked.

Both (SS, LS) replied "Yes"

"We have not been able to contact until now," SS said.

"The place we are taking you too is where your decisions will lead you to finding your super form," LS added.

"Before you go on your mission, we need to tell you what the prophecy," SS said.

"It goes like this…" LS started

_Once you find the Element of Loyalty_

_Send her to a world taken by cruelty_

_When there she has a mission_

_She has to find the one who catches her vision_

_In the end, when her emotions swirl_

_She has to choose between two worlds_

Both (SS LS) wished RD "good luck"

**Twilight's House (No POV)**

"Where could that book be?" asked Twilight

"FOUND IT!" replied Pinkie pie

"Where was it?" Twilight asked while rushing towards Pinkie Pie.

"It was under A" Pinkie responded cheerfully.

*Twilight starts to read through the book*

"Of course it just had to be a new spell and a spell I know combined," Twilight said.

*Spike comes running into the room with a letter*

"Here… you go twilight" Spike said out of breath.

*Twilight read it out loud*

(I don't feel like writing the letter down sorry)

*After Twilight was done the took the train to go see what Princess Celestia needed them for*

**Unknown Location (Rainbow's POV)**

I stepped through the Portal and I deeply regretted it. I felt fine then I noticed I was falling and fast. I ended up breaking the sound barrier. I landed almost perfectly because, as soon as I landed I fell to the ground (She still does not notice her change).

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Hello, do you need help skittles?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Not really and don't call me skittles," RD responded with a little sadness, "whoever you are."

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog," Sonic said, "and you are?"

"Names Rainbow Dash," RD responded.

*I tried to sit up*

"OW!" I yelled

"Here let me help you," Sonic suggested

"Ok, Fine" I said

**(Sonic's POV)**

(His POV starts just before RD breaks the sound barrier)

I was enjoying a jog when I hear the sound of a sonic boom. When I heard that I looked up. I saw all the colors of the rainbow. Wait now it was the rainbow and then I saw a rainbow streak heading to the place I was at Green Hill Zone.

*whatever it was it landed close to where I was standing*

She is a hedgehog. She is cyan colored, had rainbow hair and feathered wings. Her hair went to her hips (when in a ponytail). She pointed ears like me and her eyes are magenta. Around his age of 20 or so. She was wearing black short shorts with rainbow colored belt. For a top she had a blue jacket with a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath it that exposed her belly button. An interesting thing I noticed was a red, blue, and yellow lightning bolt coming from a white cloud on he hip/leg. She also had black converse shoes with the same mark that was on her hip/leg where the converses shoe mark would be.

"Ugh…" she groaned.

"Hello, do you need help skittles?" I asked.

"Not really and don't call me skittles," she responded with a little sadness, "whoever you are."

(Thinking: I wonder why she got so sad by the name skittles)

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog," I said, "and you are?"

"Names Rainbow Dash," She responded.

*She tried to sit up*

"OW!" RD yelled

"Here let me help you," I suggested

"Ok, Fine" RD said

*I walked over to help her*

"Thanks," RD said.

"Are you new?" I asked "I have never seen you here before"

"Where am I?" RD questioned

"You are in Green Hill Zone which is on Mobius" I responded

What will be Rainbows reaction? Find out next time


	3. Past that happened yet didn't happen

Me: I wonder where Pinkie is I haven't seen her in a while

My friend: I don't know maybe she broke the forth wall and went to the wrong dimension

Me: Hopefully not the dimension of secrets

Pinkie Pie: HI!

Me and my friend: AHH! Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: sorry, Can I?

Both: Yes

Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega

**Mobius (RD POV)**

"What!" I exclaimed

*Thinking: Shot out of all days it had to be today, should I tell him?*

"Well where are you from?" Sonic asked me

"You may not believe me but I came from E-Equestria," I responded

"Never heard of it" Sonic commented

"Oh no," I said with worry, "I am going to need help"

"Okay what-," Sonic started put got interrupted

"It's not safe here," I whispered, "back at your place I will tell you"

"Ok follow me," Sonic said with a little worry in his voice

*Both run/fly away*

"Yes she has finally arrived," ? said evilly, "master should I go after them?"

"No she knew you were there," the master said, "She will know you are following"

**Sonic's place (RD POV)**

*Awkward silence*

Sonic broke the silence, "Now can you tell me"

"Wait…," I whispered with and irritated voice, "ok coast is clear"

Sonic questioned "And how exactly do you know that?"

"Now is not the time for you to know," I responded quickly

"Ok well I still want to know," Sonic said

"Well I will tell you part of it," I said, "only because you don't have my full trust"

*Starts explaining*

Only my sister and I know about this. One day when we were out practicing our powers. My sister was born with pyrokinesis powers. I was born without powers because I was adopted. I do have powers and I know because I meet an oracle. I have two destinies one unlocks the other. I just learned the first one and I know the second one, I just don't understand them really. The reason I said it was unsafe is because of who I am. I have power that is unexplainable. I am part Harmony and part chaos. My parents are legends; once I was born they no longer existed. They are part of me and I know this because of the traits I have. When I get hurt, no matter how serious, my injuries are completely healed by the next day. I get that from my mother. From my father I can control time and space. My speed comes from both and I was born with weather powers. My friends have super forms and I have not found mine yet. One other secret is we are all cousins twice removed. This world Mobius used to be Equestria, The Sol Kingdom, and Mobius combined.

*Starts crying a little*

I only meet my parents in dreams and told me about my powers. Whenever I use my powers it is my parents doing. I need to set them free and if those evil ones get me the Elements of Harmony are useless. Equestria will be in danger. The Sol Emeralds will lose most of its power. So will the Chaos Emeralds. That is only if I am killed then they will bring me back to life. My parents helped to create the three powerful sources. Everything was peaceful for a little then the evil ones made them blame the others for something they did by setting evidence that pointed to the other kingdoms. The three separated into three different dimensions. When that happened I lost my powers and my parents were set free from the curse. They sent me to Equestria to hide my dad using his powers to change time. So now the three worlds together never existed and I have a second life. My sister and I are from the past yet we belong to this present timeline. Me and my sister still talk to each other but are in two different worlds. We like to imagine that the first life never happened. So we left it at that. Out of all days it had to be today and the worst part is the evil ones know where we are.

Me: this is my own version of RD past and it is so confusing to write down correctly. It's not even that important because I will not use very often. Like she said she and her sister leave it as it never happened. These were her secrets about her past. I will get to her "secrets" later


	4. The Whole Truth?

Me: Sorry about the delay on not putting a chapter up

Ashley (My friend): We have our reasons

Me: Yes, for one thing I was sick for a week so I had a lot of homework to do. I go to a Private School so I had a lot to catch up on. Secondly I burned my thumbs on Wednesday. Lastly my Wi-Fi stopped working for a few days.

Pinkie Pie: HI!

Ashley: Ah! How did you get here?

Pinkie Pie: Through the front door

Me: More like breaking the fourth wall

Ashley: Anyways, before we start the chapter

Me: the Disclaimer

Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega

Me: On with the story!

**(Sonic's POV)**

Half way through the story

(Thinking: She looks like she is about to cry)

*About to comfort her, she closes her eyes, and she opens her eyes with no tears*

*Rainbow Dash finishes her story*

"So wait did I hear you say speed" I asked curiously.

"Yes, before I could run to a Mach 3-" RD replied.

"So you're not fast anymore" I questioned.

"I wasn't finished, when I fly I could go to Mach 4" said RD.

"Now when I run or fly I can go to Mach 5" RD continued.

"What about your powers do you still have those?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so" RD replied.

"Um, what do you need help with" I asked.

"I need help finding my sister" RD replied.

"Also, before you ask for her name, who are your friends?" RD asked.

"Well there are Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Amy, Sally, Tikal, Marine, Sonia, Manic, Silver, and Blaze" I responded

"Wait! You know Blaze!" I asked with shock

"Yes, why do you ask" I questioned

"I needed to know if you know Silver or Blaze, to see if I could trust you" RD replied.

"I guess I can tell you" RD said

"You see, my sister is Princess Blaze" RD stated.

"Also my parents were the rulers, when the worlds were combined, so I was adopted by Blaze's parents" RD stated.

"So that's what you meant by telling me part of the truth" I responded.

"How about a race, btw I am known as the Fastest Thing Alive" I stated with cockiness.

"Not now I need to check up on Spirit" RD said

"Also no one is faster than me" RD added

"We'll see about that and who is spirit" I asked

"Spirit is my Super Chao" RD replied

"I have never heard of a Super Chao" I responded

"Only the children of the past ruler from when the three worlds were one have them" RD Started

"I would have been the only one but Blaze is my sister because they adopted me to keep me safe," RD continued, "Blaze has one too."

"Ok, well I am still confused" I said

"Super Chaos never dies and transform to the ones that are similar to you the most," RD said, "also sometimes they transform to the ones that can help you for sure."

"They kind of now your quest and help you to know when to use your powers," RD said, "Spirit can see the stats of other, like if they have a dark side or their weaknesses."

"Also Spirit can tell if you have a secret," RD stated, "Spirit will tell me only if it is something I need to know."

"If I need to figure it out myself then Spirit won't tell me," RD said

"Wow that is awesome," I responded with shock

**(RD's POV)**

(Thinking: Oh Spirit who are you this time?)

*Spirit starts to talk to RD in thought*

(Spirit: You know who I am you have met me already)

(Me *RD*: Oh so your Sonic?)

(Spirit: Yes now before I show myself you should tell him)

"Ok I just called Spirit and he said I have to tell you who he is first," I told Sonic

"How did you talk to him if you never said a word," Sonic asked with curiosity

"In thought I can speak with him/her," I started, "By him/her I mean that sometimes Spirit is a girl and at other times Spirit is a boy."

"Right now Spirit is a boy, I stated, "and he is you"

"What!" Sonic said with shock

*Takes of backpack*

*Stretches wings*

"Wow I thought you were kidding when you said you can fly" Sonic said with surprise.

"I told you, Spirit you can come out now" I called

*Backpack starts to glow and Spirit comes out*

"You rang?" Spirit asked with sarcasm. (BTW Super Chaos can talk instead of saying Chao)

"Wait, he talks?" Sonic asked with surprise

"Oops I forgot to tell you that," I replied

Me: Spirit is my OC if you want to use Spirit you need to start Spirit looking like Sonic then transforming into whoever you want. Just PM me if you do.


	5. More Info and a Race

**Me: About my OC Spirit look in my profile for who Spirit can be**

**Ashley: No need for Spirit to be Sonic first**

**Me: I have been very busy with school, since I go to a Private school, so I will try to publish a new chapter whenever I can**

**Ashley: By the way ( ) means thinking, **_**() **_**means me commenting, * * means what they're doing, and ("") means someone talking in someone else's head**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega, except for Spirit and the storyline**

**Ashley: On with the story**

**Sonic's POV**

(Blaze has never mentioned anything about a Super Chao)

(Also why do I feel like RD isn't telling me the whole truth?)

("That's because she is not" Spirit answered)

(How are you talking to me in my head?)

("My powers" Spirit answered)

(Could you tell me?)

("No, you need to find out yourself" Spirit replied)

"Um...what day is it today?" RD asked.

_(_I know today is not actually the day Sonic says_)_

"Today is August 14, 2014" I replied.

**RD's POV**

(So I read my Calendar wrong, I have one more day until my deadline)

(And third year since I last contacted my adopted sister)

("That other sister has been locked up for 3 years, and was her sister before Blaze's family adopted them")

"Thanks" I replied

"How about a race now that you have checked on Spirit" Sonic questioned

"Sure, where should we race to?" I asked

"Let's go from my house to…Tail's house" Sonic asked

"How do we get there?" I asked

*Sonic explains the directions*

"Ok then, let's go!" I exclaimed

*We go outside and get ready*

"I am so not going easy on you" Sonic said.

"Same here" I said

"Ready…Set…GO!" I said before we were off

**Sonic's POV**

*I looked behind me and didn't see RD*

"What you looking at Sonic?" RD asked from somewhere in front of me

*I looked ahead of me and didn't see her*

"Where are you?" I asked RD

"Up here!" RD replied

*I look up*

"Wait...you can actually fly!?" I asked

"Yes, I told you so" RD replied

"I thought you were kidding when you said that" I admitted

*RD rolls her eyes sarcastically*

(She looks cute when she's mad…Wait what am I thinking!?)

"You may be I the lead now, but not for long" I said

**RD's POV**

"That's what you think" I commented

*Starts going at Mach 3*

*Cone appears around me and breaks the Sound Barrier*

*Sonic does the same thing and breaks the Sound Barrier 2 seconds after RD does*

*Looks behind me and sees Sonic is keeping up*

"What!" I exclaimed, "No one has been able to keep up with my Sonic RainBoom before"

"I only can keep up because I can do a SonicBoom," Sonic responded

"I'm still in the lead" I commented, "I am so going to win"

*Sonic starts running at Mach 4 going in front of RD*

*I start flying at Mach 5 going in front of Sonic*

*I look at Sonic*

(He looks cute when he's irritated…Wait what am I saying?)

"No, you're not going to win…I am!" Sonic commented

*Sonic catches up with me*

**ME: Who do you think is going to win?**

**Hint: It's my favorite of the two**

**Ashley: Until next time**


	6. The Winner is

**Me: I know I left all of you with a cliffhanger**

**Ashley: Time to find out who wins!**

**Me: But first we should check up on everyone in Equestria**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega, except for Spirit and the storyline**

**Me: On with the story**

**Equestria Twilight's POV**

*We arrive at princess celestia's castle*

*We entered and bow*

"We came as soon as we could" I said

"I can help you guys to contact RD," Celestia mentioned, "Since I know where she is I will save your time on tracking her down"

"Wait…how do you know where she is?" I asked

"I know because Luna's and my Spirit told me" Celestia said, "Also they sent her their"

"Wait…What…Why!?" I asked

"It is her destiny… just like Nightingale said" Celestia responded

"Um…who is Nightingale?" Rarity asked

_(_BTW Nightingale is a synonym of singer, also Nightingale is me_)_

"Believe it or not Nightingale is a hedgehog who is Rainbow's Adopted sister" Celestia replied

"How would that work?" I asked

"She is not a normal hedgehog she can walk on two legs and can talk," Celestia responded

"How is s-" I started to ask

"She is from another dimension, just like Rainbow is" Celestia responded before I finished

"What how in the hay is RD from another dimension?" Applejack asked

*Celestia starts to explain everything that Nightingale told her*

_(_RD didn't say Nightingale knows because she thinks she died 3 years ago_)_

(August 15, 2014 is Nightingale's birthday which is the day Nightingale died)

"That explains what RD told me" Fluttershy commented

"Wait…you knew?" I asked

"N-not really, all she said is she isn't from Equestria," Fluttershy responded, "I j-just went along with it and told her to say she is from Cloudsdale"

"Right now you will only be able to see her," Celestia said breaking the silence, "As Nightingale requested this"

*All look at the window/portal and see RD with someone unknown*

**Sonic's POV**

"I am so going to beat you" I said with cockiness, "For I am the fastest thing alive"

"Nu uh, I am so going to win," RD said with irritation, "For I am the fastest thing alive"

"Whatever" I said with sarcasm

*I roll my eyes*

*Rainbow starts to get ahead*

*Then Sonic gets in the lead*

*It goes back and forth*

**Equestria No POV**

"How is that hedgehog keeping up with RD!?" Applejack asked

"I have no idea" Twilight answered

"GO DASHIE!" Pinkie Pie cheered

*Everyone joined in on the cheering*

**RD's POV**

(Why do I feel like my friends are cheering me on?)

*Shakes head to concentrate*

*With her new found boost RD goes even faster*

*Does a Sonic RainBoom*

*Sonic does a SonicBoom*

"And of course I am the WINNER!" I exclaimed, "I never lose"

"You were lucky this time," Sonic said, "But next time I will win"

"GG" I said, "No one has been able to keep up with my Sonic RainBoom"

"GG" Sonic said, "Well I have always been naturally fast"

"Not to mention that your Sonic RainBoom has my name," Sonic commented

"So this is your friend Tail's house?" I asked

*Starting to rain*

"Yes, let's get inside it's starting to rain" Sonic said

"Ok, I'm right behind you" I said

*Walk inside*

"Tails are you home?" Sonic asked

*No answer*

"Maybe he's not home" I suggested

"He's probably asleep" Sonic said, "Follow me"

*I follow him*

*Walk into Tail's workshop*

*Tails is asleep in his plane*

"See I told you" Sonic said

"Whatever" I said sarcastically

"Scream tails you plane is on fire on three" Sonic said

"One… Two… Three!" Sonic said

"TAILS YOUR PLANE IS ON FIRE!" we screamed at the top of or lungs

"AHH!" Tails screamed

*Both RD and Sonic start to roll around on the ground laughing*

**Sonic's POV**

"NOT FUNNY SONIC" Tails screamed

(RD has a cute laugh…wait…WHAT!?)

(Did I just think what I think I thought?)

"Whatever" I said

"That was so funny" RD said, "One of the best reactions ever"

"Uh…Who are you?" Tails asked

"Name's Rainbow Dash" RD replied, "Nice to meet you Tails"

"I'm guessing that Sonic told you my name" Tails guessed

"Yes I did and we need your help" I said

*Explains to Tails what they need help on*

**Me: Until next time**


	7. New Friends

**Me: Info about Nightingale will be put into a chapter**

**Ashley: We don't know which chapter to put Nightingale in yet**

**Me: It's pronounced ****nahyt****-n-geyl**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega, except for Spirit and Nightingale**

**Equestria (Twilight's POV)**

*Watch RD and the hedgehog walk into a house*

*See strange creature*

(Who is that strange creature?)

*Listen to the conversation*

(Huh…his name is Tails… that's a cute name for a cute creature…Wait…What!?)

_(_Seems like everyone thinks someone else is cute…so far_)_

**(RD's POV)**

"Could you help me find my older sis?" I asked

"Yes I can you," Tails responded, "We don't need to leave because they are coming over tomorrow"

"Oh," I said in a depressed tone

(Out of all days she has to come on Nightingale's birthday)

(Well, she doesn't know that she died on her birthday)

"What's wrong RD?" Sonic asked with worry

"Uh…it's nothing" I replied

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked with worry

"N- I mean yes I'm sure" I responded

(That was close, why is it that when I am near him I almost spill my feelings and secrets?)

"Ok...do you need a place to stay," Sonic asked, "right?"

"Yes… where should I stay" I asked

Maybe you can stay at Sonic's house," Tail suggested

"Sure," I said, "If it's okay with Son-"

"I'm fine with that," Sonic replied a little too eagerly and quickly

**Sonic's POV**

(Shit…why did I answer so quickly, she's going to think that I like her or something)

*Awkward silence*

"Well it's getting late," I stated, "We should head back to my house"

"Good idea," RD said

"Wait before we leave," RD said, "What did you mean by they are coming over tomorrow?"

"Blaze and Silver are coming over," Tails said

"That's what I thought," RD said

"Do you know Silver?" I asked

"Yes I do because Blaze always talks about him," RD said, "She is always so detailed because she has a crush on him"

"Wait she told you!" I said, "We tried everything and she still hasn't told us!"

"Well du, of course she told me," RD said, "Since I am her sister"

"Oh ya… I forgot about that," I said while blushing with embarrassment

"Don't tell blaze that I'm hear" RD requested

"Ok we won't" Tails responded

*RD and Sonic race to Sonic's house*


	8. New or Old Enemy

**Me: I'm back, I should be doing my homework, and I am secretly typing this chapter**

**Pinkie Pie: Can there be a party!?**

**Ashley: For the last time, NO!**

**Pinkie Pie: PLEASE!?**

**Me: Not this chapter**

**Pinkie Pie: AWWW!**

**Me: Also I reached 1,000 views!**

**Pinkie Pie: PARTY!?**

**Ashley: Another chapter**

**Pinkie Pie: Oki Doki Loki**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega, except for Spirit and Nightingale**

**(RD's POV)**

(What how am I losing this time)

"Ha I told you that you were just lucky last time" Sonic said with cockiness

*My right ear twitched*

"Sonic…hold on a second" I said

*Sonic and I stopped*

"Are you just buying your self-" Sonic started but got interrupted

"SHH!" I said

*Left then right ear twitches*

I whispered, "We're not alone"

"You are right,"? Said

"We meet again, Zeng" I said with disgust

"You've gotten better on sensing our presence" Zeng said

"Figures since I have practiced for fifteen years" I said

*Zeng starts to circle around us*

*I snarl at him*

"Your twenty now aren't you" Zeng asked

"Yes, I escaped when I was five" I responded with bitterness

"I also know about your sister" Zeng said

"How do you know about that" I asked

"I was the one who killed her" Zeng replied

"WHAT!" I Screamed, "I knew that scent smelled familiar"

"I'm surprised that you never figured it out" Zeng said

"I am going to KILL YOU!" I screamed

"That's what you think" Zeng said

*Zeng tries to surprise attacks Sonic*

*RD sees what he is about to do and blocks the attack*

"You have gotten better" Zeng stated

"Being a brown belt in Karate helps" I said

"That's why I killed your sister," Zeng said, "She is not only a black belt, but is also your teacher"

"SHUT UP" I yelled

**(NO POV)**

*RD uppercut him*

*Sonic punches him*

*RD roundhouse kicks him*

*Zeng dodges and surprise punches me*

*RD fly up the highest I can go*

*Sonic grabs Zeng*

*RD fly down really fast, RD is at the point of breaking the sound barrier*

*Sonic losses his grip on one arm*

*Zeng pulls out a gun and fires twice*

*RD gets shot both times in her wing, she loses control and is losing blood to fast*

"Rainbow Dash!" Sonic screamed with worry

*Sonic reacted fast and caught RD*

"I'll get you for this" Sonic screamed before running home with RD in his arms.

**Me: Nightingale out!**


	9. Wounds

**Nightingale (Me): Zeng is my new OC so far I have Spirit, Nightingale, and Zeng.**

**Ashley: So far we have decided on Sonic and Dash, Tails and Twilight, Knuckles and Applejack, Silver and Blaze**

**Nightingale: I can't decide between shadow and Amy or Shadow and Pinkie Pie**

**Ashley: Please vote in the reviews**

**Nightingale: Yes that would defiantly help us**

**Pinkie Pie: PARTY!?**

**Ashley: Not now!**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega, except for Spirit, Nightingale, Zeng, and the storyline**

**(Sonic's POV)**

(Who is Zeng? Who was he talking about? Blaze, RD's sister is not dead. I should ask RD when she wakes up.)

*Looks at her wound*

(I should hurry; she is losing a lot of blood.)

Click. *Walks into his house, and puts RD on his bed gently*

*Turns around to open the first aid kit*

**(RD's POV)**

(Why didn't I move out of the way? Zeng, it just had to be Zeng. Wait…Sonic let Zeng escape to save me, but…why?)

*Starts to open eyes and tries relax*

"OWW!" I yelled as a sat up

*Sonic turns around*

"Don't strain yourself, "Sonic demanded, "Lie back down and try to relax"

"I can't lay down," I said, "That would damage my wing even more"

"Turn around," Sonic said, "So I can wrap your wings up"

*Sonic is about to touch RD's wings*

"NO DON'T!" I yelled

"Why?" Sonic asked

"Wings are very sensitive," I said, "if you're not careful and touch the wrong spot…will turn that person on"

"Oh…" Sonic said *Awkward silence*

"I only have two spots that will turn me on" I said, "So could you help me"

"Sure," Sonic said, "just tell me where I can't touch you" _(_That sounds so wrong…If you know what I mean_)_

**Nightingale: My internet is not working; I am typing this at my cousin's house**

**Ashley: Yes we have no idea when Nightingale's internet will start to work again**

**Nightingale: NIGHTINGALE OUT! Until next time!**


	10. She's Alive?

**Nightingale: Is RD going to be able to do what she needs to do before the day of her "deadline" comes to an end?**

**Ashley: Also there was a mishap about my name, I am using my friends email and her name is Ashley, my name is actually Jenny**

**Pinkie Pie: *Sneaks in slowly while holding the door for someone else***

***? Pushes cloud above us, jumps on cloud***

**BOOM! BANG! CLAP! CRASH!**

**Jenny and I: AHH!**

**Jenny: Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!**

***? Trying to hold in laughter* cracks up laughing**

**Pinkie Pie: *Laughing***

**Nightingale: *Puts on costume to hide identity* RD get down here right now!**

**RD: Who are you?**

**Nightingale: *Puts spell to forget what I say* I'm Nightingale**

**Jenny (Faith): BTW Faith is my name and my OC**

**RD: *Not paying attention***

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega except for Spirit, Zeng, Nightingale, Lunna, and Faith**

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next day on August 15, 2014

*Helps RD to change her bloody bandages*

"Thanks," RD said in a sad tone, "for everything"

"You're welcome… Why are you so sad?" I questioned with worry

"I'm trying to figure out on how to tell blaze," RD replied, "the bad news"

"What bad news are you talking about?" I asked

"You'll find out at the party" RD replied

"What party?" I asked

"I'm planning that when blaze arrives to throw a party for…" RD said, "Nigh-I mean her"

(Is she keeping secrets again?)

("She is and she will tell you when the time is right, just wait" Spirit replied)

(I hate to wait!)

*Looks at RD's wings which are glowing with the colors of the rainbow*

"What's with the glowing rainbow wings?" I asked

*See's RD's eyes glowing with the colors of the rainbow*

*Hears RD gasp then sees her smile*

"She's… ALIVE!?" RD exclaimed while flying around the room

"Who?" I asked

"I'll tell you," RD said, "but first can you help me to take my bandages of?"

*Takes RD's bandages off, checks wounds which is fully healed*

"Wha…How?!" I said

"My…sister did this," RD replied, "She's Alive!"

"Do you know when you can see her again?" I asked

*No response*

"Well?" I asked

"Maybe…Today!?" RD replied

"Spirit, you in there?" RD asked

"Yes, I'm in here" spirit replied

"Let me guess, you finally found out that your sister is still alive" Spirit said

"Yes, can you contact her?" RD asked

*Spirit calls Nightingale's Super Chao*

**(Nightingale's "My" POV)**

"Spirit's calling us" ? Said

"Lunna could you answer please," I said, "I'll be there in a second"

*Walks in to see Spirit, RD, and an unknown hedgehog*

*RD starts to cry*

"Sis…You're…alive!" RD said through sobs

"I thought Zeng killed you on this very day three years ago!" RD exclaimed

"So Zeng is the one who tried to kill me?" I asked

"Yes," RD replied, "I thought we could trust him but I guess we were wrong"

"Have you seen blaze" I asked

"No, but we're about to," RD replied, "Also before I forget, Happy Birthday!" _(_August 15th is my actual birthday_)_

"She doesn't know I'm here," RD said, "She also doesn't know that you almost died"

"I guess we can both surprise her," I said

"Can you come over to your Birthday Party?" RD asked

"So that's who the party was really for" Sonic said

"Yes," RD said, "Also this is my sister Nightingale"

"Hi," I said, "You must be Sonic the hedgehog"

"Yes how did you know?" Sonic asked

"Lunna informed me about that" I said

"Hi" Lunna said

"Hi" Sonic said

Lunna is a black hedgehog with the rainbow on her hands and feet. She has rainbow wings, has a halo devil horns that are rainbow colored on her head, and a halo over her head.

"You hiding something Sonic" I said

"What, no I'm not!" Sonic said quickly

**Nightingale: I know what he's hiding. Do you think you know what he's hiding?**

**Nightingale Out!**


	11. Everyone knows

**Faith: Time to find out what Sonic is hiding**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega except for Nightingale, Zeng, Lunna, Spirit, and Faith**

**(Nightingale's POV)**

"It's okay to admit what you are thinking" I told Sonic

*Door opens*

"Hey Nightingale I was wondering if-" ? Said," Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to my sister who I haven't contacted in three years," I replied, "What where you asking me Faith?"

"So you must be Rainbow Dash," Faith said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new mall for your birthday?"

"Skittles already asked me if I can go to my birthday party," I said, "that skittles planned out"

"I was going to have it as a family reunion party," RD said, "But then I found out that you're still alive"

"Can Faith come with me?" I asked

"Of course she can come" RD replied

"So that's why you didn't want me to call you skittles?" Sonic asked

"Yes," RD said

"Now that you admit why you were sad," Sonic said, "I can admit what I didn't want to admit"

"You're right you are the fastest thing alive," Sonic said, "but I am the fastest boy alive"

"Yes!" Rd exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"We'll be there in a second" Faith said

*Faith teleports me, herself, and Lunna*

**(RD's POV)**

"You two look like twins," Sonic said, "How is it that she's your adopted sister?"

"I said that as a cover up," RD replied, "We are actually twins"

*Looks behind her and sees her sister*

*Starts to cry, fly's towards her*

*Hug each other*

"I thought I lost you three years ago," I said

"Well it's a good thing I can do spells," Nightingale said

"I used a sleeping death spell," Nightingale said, "It backfired and I put too much power in it"

"I didn't wake up until a few days after my funeral" Nightingale explained

"Oh… before I forget" I said

*Fly's towards Sonic, and kisses him on the cheek*

*Sonic starts to blush*

"What was that for?" Sonic asked

"For saving me," I replied *Giggles when RD see's Sonics face, which makes his face redder*

"I'll be back" Sonic said

"Can you tell everyone to go to this location?" I asked

*Tells him the location*

"Sure," Sonic replied

*Sonic leaves*

"Our old house?" Nightingale asked

"Yes let's go" I said

*Faith teleports them all to the location*

"How is it still in perfect condition?" Nightingale asked

"Spirit has been watching over the house" I replied

*Walk inside*

"I didn't know that you lived in a mansion!" Faith exclaimed

"We are princesses," I said, "We chose to not live in the Sol kingdom"

"We chose to live in our parents' home when we were adopted by different rulers" Nightingale said

"Even if our parents were rulers," I said, "they only protected the elements of harmony, Chaos emeralds, and the Sol emeralds"

"Sis, Faith know about your Secrets" Nightingale said

"Its fine," I said in a different voice, "I'll have to tell others soon"

"You weren't kidding when you said," Faith said "her voice sounds like and angels voice"

"If people find out about my voice," I said, "Everyone will think that I am more of a girly girl then a tom boy"

"We'll tell them soon" Nightingale said

"The worst part is today is the deadline," I said, "I don't know if I'll be able to finish it today"

**(Nightingale's POV)**

(Princess Celestia?)

("Yes, is it time to call?" Celestia asked)

(Yes it is)

"Hello?" Celestia said

"P-Princess C-Celestia?" RD said forgetting to change her voice

"What happened to your voice?" Twilight asked

*Sonic and company sneak in*

*Sigh* "We've been keeping a secret for too long" RD said changing her voice

"Skittles tell them in your actual voice" I said

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Fine," RD said in her real voice, "for one thing this is my actual voice"

"Why did you use a cover up voice?" a white pony asked

"With this voice others never thought that I like what I like," RD said, "I'm a tom boy but others thought I hate sports and getting dirty"

"Like you Rarity," an orange pony said

"Ugh... whatever!" the white pony whom I assume is Rarity said with irritation

"No need to tell them our past," Nightingale said, "I told Princess Celestia already who told them"

"You told Princess Celestia through thought, didn't you?" RD asked

"You know me so well" Nightingale said

"This is surprising" I said

"H-how long have you b-been there?" RD asked

"Long enough" I replied

**Nightingale Out!**


	12. Family Reunion

**Nightingale: Awkward**

**Faith: Totally**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega, Except for Nightingale, Zeng, Spirit, Faith, Lunna, and Spirit**

**(RD's POV)**

"Anyways before you all introduce yourself," I said, "My sister and I are Princesses-"

"How if you're not an alicorn" Twilight said

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna put a spell on us to hide our identity," Nightingale said, "We also have Super Chaos which is really rare"

"There are currently only three," I said, "There is a fourth but its owner hasn't found it yet"

"Only the children of the rulers of the Elements of harmony, Chaos emerald, and the Sol emeralds have one," Nightingale said, "Skittles, Blaze and I have one"

"Only reason Blaze has one is because," I said, "her parents adopted us"

*Explains the past about their parents being locked away by a curse*

"I wish you told us sooner," Pinkie Pie said as her hair went flat

"I need you all here to help me to bring peace to everyone," I said

"Whatever do you mean darling?" Rarity asked

"Like I said Rarity, the worlds used to be combined," I said, "My destiny is to prove that Zeng's master is behind this"

"That way we can all stop the destruction of all three worlds" Nightingale added

"I can't let them get me," I said

"Why is that?" Applejack asked

"I am the older of the two," I said, "So I am the Guardian of the elements of harmony, Chaos emeralds, and Sol emeralds"

"No wonder your voice sounds so familiar" Sonic said

"I've talked to you before through the chaos emeralds" I said

"How did you know that I needed that extra strength?" Sonic asked

"Spirit and my parents told me" I replied

"Also not only that but I am the element of loyalty, and the key of the seventh element," I said

"Yes the seventh element is not a myth," Nightingale said, "All we know is the seventh element lives in Mobius"

"Pinkie Pie don't be sad," I said, "Did you know today is my sisters Birthday"

*Pinkie's hair goes back to normal*

"Really?" Pinkie asked

"Yes, Princess Celestia could you-" I started to ask

*Celestia teleports them all into the Mansion even Luna*

"Never mind" I said

_(_Everyone looks like their Equestria girl form, except the unicorns have horns, the Pegasus have wings, and the alicorns have both_)_

"Now that you're here, could you decorate our house?" Nightingale asked Pinkie

*Everyone goes outside*

Boom!

"Okay you can come in now!" Pinkie exclaimed

"That was quick," Amy commented

"That's Pinkie for ya" Applejack said

"Always ready for party planning" The Princesses, and the main six said _(_Spike is home who received a letter about everything from Princess Celestia_)_

*Everyone walks in*

"Spirit can you contact Flare?" I asked

"Sure" Spirit said

*Starts to contact Flare*

**(Blaze's POV)**

("Spirits trying to contact us" said Flare)

(Shoot, I'll need to tell Silver about you first)

"Um…Silver?" I said

"Yes blaze" Silver asked

"I need to tell you something" I said

*Explains everything*

"I'm being contacted by my long lost sister" I said

"Are you going to answer?" Silver asked

"Of course," I said, "Flare can you pick up"

"Before I come out," Flare said from inside the bag, "I just transformed and not like I usually do"

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked

"I've transformed before but…" Flare said, "I've never transformed into Silver"

"You transformed into me?" Silver asked

"Kind of," Flare said as he came out

Flare looks like silver except his quills are actually flames that don't burn; his hands have Silver's gloves except they are the color of flames. Same shoes as Silver. Has rainbow wings and a rainbow horn. Has a light blue crown that is surrounded in flames.

"That is so cool" Silver said

"You look cuter in this form" I said out loud by accident

"Thanks" Flare said

*Flare answers Spirit*

"Sis we made it back home!" RD exclaimed

"Skittles is that you?" I asked

"First you know how that nickname bugs me," RD said, "secondly yes it's me"

"I didn't know it was you because of your cover up voice" I said

"I forgot to not use my cover up voice," RD said, "I got used to it after fifteen years"

"You must be Silver" RD said

"Yes," Silver said, "I know some of you but who are the rest"

*Everyone introduces themselves to the others*

"Did Flare also go under the transformation?" Nightingale asked Blaze

"Yes," Blaze replied, "yours is the only one left that needs to transform"

"No," Nightingale said, "Just the fourth one"

"Lunna transformed when I met a guy named Joseph" Nightingale added

"Hi," Lunna said

"Hi," Spirit said

Spirit looks like Sonic, except he has rainbow wings and a rainbow horn. Same gloves and shoes as Sonic. Has a Halo with a rainbow microphone in the center. The microphone is surrounded in electricity.

"Can you tell us where you're at?" I asked

"Our house in Mobius" RD replied

*Silver teleports them*

*RD, Nightingale, and Blaze have a group hug*

*Starts to cry*

"I thought I would never see you again," I said through sobs

**Nightingale Out!**


	13. What Deadline?

**Pinkie Pie: A party finally!**

**Nightingale: You mean a three day party right?**

**Pinkie Pie: I can make it that if you want**

**Faith: Of course we do!**

**Nightingale: I think that I'm going to stick to long chapters, just saying**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega, except for the OC's**

**(RD's POV)**

"There's still time for a party," Nightingale said, "So let's-"

"Sis did you forget about the deadline?" I asked

"Shit, I forgot about that," Nightingale said, "what time is it?"

"It's one," ? Answered, "What do you mean by deadline?"

"Joseph is that you?" Nightingale asked

"The one and only," Joseph replied

"Where have you been?" Nightingale asked

"I've been around" Joseph responded

"What do you mean by deadline?" everyone asked

"Follow me" I said

*Walks into a dance room, RD grab her laptop on her way*

*Sets everything up*

"We have an hour left," I said, "first Princess Celestia can you cast the counter spell"

*Princess Celestia casts the counter spell*

Twilight changed into a fox, Applejack changed into an echidna, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Princess Celestia and Luna stayed the same.

"Now everyone is their true form," I said as I looked at my sister and me, "Even us"

RD and Nightingale are still hedgehogs but with wings and horns.

*Starts the stream without webcam as always*

"Hello, this time everything is different," I said, "As you all know I said my sister died"

"Turns out she's still alive" I said

"Hello" Nightingale said

"Also I have been reunited with my other sister," I said, "She only joined us once and that was the year we were separated"

"Hi," Blaze said

"It's time to finally let you see us," RD said, "but first"

*Explains everything*

*Turns Webcam on*

"Hello," I said "I'm Rainbow Danger Dash, to my right is Nightingale, and to my left is Blaze"

**(Nightingale's POV)**

"Let's see," I said, "I guess the solo for jar of hearts by Christina perri wins"

"Looks like they want you to sing it" Blaze said to nightingale

"Ok let me get dressed," I said, "BRB"

*Gets changed into short shorts, red spaghetti strap that exposes the belly button, red rose in hair, and red with blue keds shoes*

"I'm back," I said

"Everyone says you look amazing" Nightingale said

"I'm ready," I said, "Can you play the song?"

**(Joseph's POV)**

*Lights turn off, background changes to a street, spotlight turns on*

Jar of hearts Christina perri

_**No, I can't take one more **__**step **__**towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love<br>I loved the most**_

(Wow, she should sing more, her voice is like an angels)

_**I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

(Wait do still like her?)

_**And who do you think you are?  
><strong>__**Runnin' round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you **__**think you are?**_

(I can't be with her, I will only get her into trouble and I'll just get her hurt or worse… killed)

_**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>_

(She would never like someone like me)

_**I've learned to live, half-alive  
>And<strong>__**now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

(I'm definitely in love with her still)

_**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<strong>_

_**And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<strong>_

*Heart starts to beat faster*

_**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?**_

*Light turn back on*


	14. Deadline Continued

**Nightingale: I know that some people are confused**

**Faith: To explain everyone at the party, we will have them do songs in pairs**

**Nightingale: In the next chapter**

**Pinkie Pie: Everything belongs to Hasbro and Sega, except for the OC's**

**(RD's POV)**

"Next song is…" Blaze said

"Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young" Nightingale finished

"That's my favorite song" I said

"Before you go," Nightingale said, "after this song, we should do pairs"

"Ok," Blaze said, "We'll be back"

*Blaze and RD get changed*

*Blaze changes into a Purple Spaghetti strap shirt that exposes her belly button, short shorts, and has a red rose in hair*

*RD changes into a black sports bra under a transparent rainbow spaghetti shirt that exposes her belly button, short shorts, and a red rose in her hair*

*Blaze and RD walk in*

"We're ready," Blaze and I said with perky voices

*RD walks to the center of the room, Blaze and Nightingale stop a little behind RD*

*All lights turn off, music starts to play*

**(Sonic's, Silver's and Joseph's Thoughts)**

Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young

*Spotlight over RD turns on, RD sings by herself*

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me<strong>

(Sonic: This explains why they are dressed like that)

**I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like  
>I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize<br>I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy  
>Would afraid you to turn out to be like<strong>

(Sonic: Dashie looks like she's nervous)

**I may seem unapproachable  
>But that is only for the boys who don't have<br>The right approach whose ride  
>Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll<strong>

(Sonic: Why is Dashie nervous? She has such a beautiful and lovely voice)

**People think it's intimidating  
>When a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
>Like staying home and being innocent<strong>

(Sonic: Wait…What? Why do I always have these thoughts when I'm near Dashie?)

*Blaze sings by herself*

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me<strong>

(Silver: This explains why they are dressed like this)

**My mouth never takes a holiday  
>I always shock with the things I say<br>I was always the kid in school  
>Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late<strong>

(Silver: Blaze should sing more often)

**And when it comes to the guys I'd lay  
>I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that<br>I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy**

(Silver: She has such a lovely voice. Why does she choose to hum instead of sing?)

**People think its intimidating  
>When a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
>Like staying home and being innocent<strong>

*Nightingale sings by herself*

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me<strong>

(Joseph: So this is why they are dressed like this)

**Sexy, sexy, sexy  
>Naughty, naughty, naughty<br>Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me  
>Sexy, sexy, sexy<br>Naughty, naughty, naughty  
>Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me<strong>

**People think it's intimidating  
>When a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
>Like staying home and being innocent<strong>

(Joseph: I think that Nightingale will never stop amazing me)

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me<strong>

*Blaze, RD, and Nightingale sing*

**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money<br>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
>Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me<strong>

(Silver, Sonic, and Joseph: How do they keep their voices in perfect harmony?)

**I pick my skirts to be sexy  
>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls bitchy  
>Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me<strong>


End file.
